


One, Little two, little three. . . baby hippies?!

by crim_sonnet



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Area 77, Evil X is playing around, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hippie commune, de-aged Grian, de-aged Impulse, de-aged Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crim_sonnet/pseuds/crim_sonnet
Summary: The Hippies found their way to infiltrate Area 77 and take back the reactor and the time machine. That until the said Time machine malfunctions. . .(De-aged/ Baby-fied Grian, Impulse and Ren)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 186





	1. Baby Hippies?

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally published in my tumblr account : penumbra-rui.tumblr.com 
> 
> So, if you are reading this and then feel free to drop by :)

Impulse placed his diamond pick carefully before wiping the sweat off his brow. Behind him, his hipster brothers are in the same predicament with hunger and heat. The engine that was in full throttle was now off and they resorted to manual labor. A few days ago, they just hit the bedrock. Well, not really the bedrock but the land where the main building of Area 77 was established. 

Hipster business was not his business in the first place; it was just that he got curious upon the weird happening on the Hermit Ville. He was a bystander at the beginning but hearing what happened at Falsewell and the hippies posting about needing a member, he immediately signed himself to the business. 

“I think this hole is enough”, Grian inquired. He eyed the two other with fire on his eyes. “Today we gonna avenge Mother Nature. Rescue villager Grian and get my time machine back.” He could see fires on his fellow hippie friends’ eyes. There are different reasons why they are hermits, Renbob wants peace and quiet while Grian wants his machine and his villager back. He could only wonder how this breaking and entering could end. 

“Today my lads, we will roll like Moses to promise land”, Renbob walked towards the two. He placed three similarly colored shulkers boxes. He could only assume that those are some supplies that his team mates garnered from the past weeks. The brown haired man smirked as he opened them, revealing sets of armors and weapons. “Are you both ready?” 

Doc stretched his limbs from the short nap. He should be grinding at this hour of the afternoon but he managed to doze off earlier and now he is on his second cup of coffee. It will be bad for his machine parts but it gives him the same effect of the swiftness potion that gets him running for minutes. He placed the mug down before taking a gander from outside the area’s window. 

The hippies seemed to be missing today. He will not admit it but the presences of those pesky annoying hippies are quite entertaining from time to time. Not to mention, they are making the alien business more exciting. 

The part creeper flopped down on his seat. He closed his eyes for a bit and savored the cold winds that coming from the pine trees around the vicinity. Peaceful and quiet, a feeling that he doesn’t have for a while. He might just fall asleep again with this serenity that wraps the Hermit Ville. 

That until the alarms started blaring. 

“What the…”, he trailed off. He accessed the machines in front of him, looking at thousands of cameras at once. He checked the under surveillance subjects and flipped them open one by one as if he’s playing Five nights. Then at the corner of one surveillance room, he saw it. A diamond pickaxe broke the iron floor and a face popped out of the floor. “That cheeky bastard”, Doc hissed. 

Grian placed the diamond pickaxe down the iron flooring before hoisting himself up. He surveyed the scene before pulling his two other fellow hermits. If the map was right, they are in the area where they believe that his villager was locked in. “Do we split up?” Impulse whispered from behind. That could be a good idea knowing that they could cover more grounds and investigate more. “That’s what people in horror movies do and they always end up being cornered or dead”, Renbob suggested at the other end. 

“I think it’s best to do what we need to do know before we get caught”, he said. The three shuffled to the area, taking a closer look to the relic or hostages inside the place. There are two severed heads, a sponge with a sea grass on it (labeled as ‘pineapple), a beach house (Impulse: how did they fit a beach house in here? Renbob: Magic, man Grian: That’s an impressive build), and finally the ones that they are looking for.

“Villager Grian!” The said villager was inside a terraformed area enclosed behind glass. By the looks of where he was looking at, it seemed like he didn’t hear him. As the two other hippies went to take back the reactor, Grian took at as an opportunity to take the attention of his village. The blonde hippie knocked at the glass, loud enough for the villager to turn his head at him. 

“My boy!” Grian cooed. The villager went closer to the glass, pressing his hand on it and looking at his eyes. “I missed you so much.” Grian broke the glass not too far from them, making a small entrance for him to go in. The area was bigger on the inside, not to mention there was a big house inside. If his villager was not in the state of being detained right now and then he might just compliment the building that they gave his villager. 

“Who did this?” He asked even though he knew who did it in the first place. He need to know if someone else was there so they could plan out what goes next. Well, if there’s still a next. Villager Grian looked down before running around in the most scared manner as possible. He shook his head and placed his hand at his friend. “What is going on?” The villager started pulling him towards the glass, being jobless; he can’t do much of a trade. He wishes that he can give him an axe or something to stop his sense of danger for flooding is head. 

“I think its best that you listen to him, G-man.”

Grian finally understood what the villager wants. He slowly turned around to see a man in blue military like uniform, decorated with different colored medals on the left chest. His emerald eyes were glinting and a smirk plays on his lips. His eyes closed as the smirk turned into a full grin as he pulled an enchanted diamond sword out of nowhere. 

“Run.”

At the other end of the hall, Impulse and Renbob are helping themselves on the nuclear reactor that was stolen from the hippie commune. “Where are you going to place this dude?” Impulse asked. His hands were placed carefully on the thing. He can’t imagine dropping it or even grazing it. Who knows what it’s made of. 

He seen Ren smiled softly before answering, “I’m placing it back to my RV, man. That’s like, the engine booster to lift my sweet ride to the sky.” The compact nuclear reactor despite looking small is a tad too heavy for one person to alone. Maybe he could disassemble it for a while and distribute it to himself, Impulse and Grian to take back to the commune. 

Speaking of Grian, the blond seems to be taking too long with his villager. He shook his head and went back to his wrench work until he heard someone running to them. Finally! He lifted his head to see Grian running to them in full speed and shouting, “Run!”

“What?” 

Behind him, Scar was on his tail with an enchanted sword on hand. “We warned you already. Don’t make me resort to violence!” The two hippies stood from their position and prepared to run only to hear a gruff voice from the other end of the hall. Doc was there too, smirking at the three hippies who are caught in the headlight. “You think we won’t notice?” Both front and back are guarded, leaving the hippies in the middle. The only weapons they have are their enchanted axes. 

“What do we do to trespassers, Doc?” Scar asked, clearly taunting the trio more. ‘What should we do, what should we do’ Scar thought. He needs to get the two others out of here. Clearly, in the hierarchy of who’s the oldest member of hippies or who’s he first to become a hippie, it points out to him which makes him the group’s leader. As the leader, his job is to keep the others safe especially from times like this.  
He eyed his two hippie team mates and pulled them to the side where a bunch of ‘anomalies’ are displayed. Grian was behind the two which gave him the opportunity to lay some blocks to the ground to distract the pursuers. “Go to the time machine!” he shouted to the two others. He left the wall he was building undone and turned to run. That wall is just made of dirt but it will be enough to buy them some time. 

He run towards the door of the machine and it opened to him being pulled inside by Impulse. “Are you sure this will work?” he asked. Grian breathed through the windows of the door. The inside was cramped since he made the machine a little small from weeks ago since he doesn’t expect all of this to happen. “This machine is part science and part magic”, he said, clearly proud of what he made. He rotated the clock on the middle before he beckoned the three of them to press the button at the same time. 

The machine exploded. The world in which everyone is on seemed to lag for the few seconds before it went back to normal. It has the same shock of a powerful earthquake and the moment the explosion happened, all the windows from the anomalous displays and regions around Area 77 broke. Ren and Doc picked themselves up from the ground and reached for their communicators that are blaring from tons of sudden messages from the other hermits. Doc could see all names but none from the hippies. 

He scrolled up from the communicator and saw no death messages which mean that they are alive. “Doc, take a look at this”, Scar called. The other was inside the room where the machine was enclosed. He looked to see that the machine is still complete. It was not destroyed. Not a single block of iron was removed or damaged. 

Doc touched the door, only to flinch at the heat surging on it. Scar passed him a pick which he took and with the pick he destroyed the door. The two was then greeted by three bodies on the floor. He dropped the pick axe as he surveyed the scene that is playing in front of him. On the floor of the time machine lies the hippies that trespassed Area77. And no, not just hippies but baby hippies.


	2. Baby Hippies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they found out who the culprit is and Doc fluff.

Three. Three babies lay asleep on the makeshift crib. Doc carefully took the three out of the time machine the moment it cooled down and placed them somewhere safe, that being said, Villager Grian’s house. They could use any place in Area 77 but Villager Grian’s house is the closest in the building. They place the trio next to each other. Ren at the left, Grian at the middle, and Impulse curled up at the right side. Doc had the room dimly lit. Enough to stop mob spawning and enough for the trio to stay asleep.

“What do we do to them?” Scar asked behind the glass. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were trained to the trio. If you rank all the buildings by safety, then for sure a lot of them will flop. Doc eyed the sleeping trio before walking towards his business partner, “We’ll upgrade the security of the Area for them and we need to talk to X for sure.”

Doc went out of the enclosure and to the halls where Scar laid out a table and some drinks for them. He took his seat and his eyes saw something strange on the table. “What is this?” he pointed. Scar shrugged. It was the clock that was inside the time machine. It looks like a normal clock to him but there’s something on it that he can’t place.

The clock was stuck in the middle and it seemed to be broken. He turned the clock and it revealed to be made in diamond and obsidian? It doesn’t have gold rims like a normal clock too; it looks as if it was made from the same block as the end cities were made. How did Grian get a hold of this? 

He run his fingers at the bumps that it had, it’s possible that it was not crafted there at all but weird cause he does not remember that clock being like that. The hand of the clock was also stuck in the middle, making the visual day and night at the clock to be cut in the middle. Could it be the reason why the trios are baby-fied? But it was impossible since it worked in the first time.

Well, he didn’t see it work in the first time since he wasn’t there. They managed to catch the whiff of it when Grian messaged everyone with the communicator saying he went back in time. Later on as they are finding anomalies they found the time machine and Grian didn’t even make an effort to even hide it.

“Xisuma is calling everyone for a meeting. Are you coming?”

He turned around to see Scar in his normal clothing and not his uniform. He donned his elytra and his hat and ready to fly out of to the hangar. His metal arm pointed at the sleeping trio and Scar gave him a thumbs up before he flew off. He placed the clock down and entered Villager Grian’s living room again.

He placed his hands gently on the wool block that keeps the three from rolling off the makeshift crib. He placed his hand gently in, wiping the drool off Ren’s face with a clean cloth from his pocket. They were de-aged but it looks like nothing changed on their appearance. Their clothing have also gotten small and also their flower crowns and necklaces. Doc admits it, they all look cute and he wanted to pinch their cheeks.

One poke won’t hurt right?

He retracted his hand and turned to the nearest cauldron of water. He made sure to wash it thoroughly before he goes back to the crib. He should have made that one first before he got close but he already did it so he guess that he’ll made a mental note about hand washing next time.

He surveyed the sleeping trio at the makeshift crib. Reb is snuggling comfortably on his corner. He brown hair a little messy and by the looks of it, he seemed to be having a good dream. Impulse was on his side, curled up in fetal position that made him look even smaller. His mouth is slightly agape and his hand right hand is gripping Grian’s shirt. And then there’s Grian.

He sleep straight up and didn’t even move while getting settled in the make shift crib. The normal gremlin troublemaker looks so innocent sleeping like that. His hands are raised on both sides of his head and he really looked like a baby on that post.

He looks at the three of them before settling for Grian’s cheek. All their cheeks look soft but there’s something on Grian’s cheek that is pulling him to poke it. He pushed his lab coat up to his arm and crouch down to properly poke the sleeping hermit. He carefully reached out and

_POKE_

Doc smirked in a smug manner as Grian moved his face from the action. He did it again and something was rising on his cheek. Is that, a blush? Yes, it was a blush! A light pink blush was rising on his cheek! Doc retracted his hand a bit, collapsing to the ground quietly as the cuteness finally got him fully. He had to grip the fences of the makeshift crib to stop him from actually falling on the ground. Something in his half creeper, half machine body was squealing like a teenage girl in love.

He slowly stood up again, his legs still shaking from the effect that cute blush gave. He places his hand back to the crib and poked him again. He is not good with children but he could do this all day. Now that he think about it, once Xisuma gets hold of the news of their fellow hermits de-aging and then he’ll get his way to work to fix things.

It just means that sooner or later, the gentle quietness of the server right now will be gone. Not that he doesn’t like Impulse’s magnificent redstoning, Ren’s humor or Grian’s ways of making the server fun but he is enjoying this right now and pretty sure the others too. Well, he can’t be selfish. After all, these babies are not just babies but their fellow hermits.

He poked his cheek again and this time Grian’s hand rose up and tried to swat his finger off. Maybe Tango still has those cameras of his that he can borrow to immortalize these moments right now. Maybe they can even use it as blackmails in the near future. He stared at the three again for a while until his communicator beeped. Nimble fingers worked to open the message instantly before the noise becomes something that might make the trio cry.

Scar: I have informed Xisuma of what happened

Scar: All hermits are at the runway right now

Wait what? That’s not a part of the plan! Xisuma must have freaked out and said the problem out loud. The hermits must have heard it and got worried too and lead them to follow Scar back to the Area. It looks like they will end up moving the opening day.

Doc: All them?

Scar: Yep. They want in.

He looked around for a second. The hall is decorated with anomalies that they gathered all around the hermitland. Well, there’s not much from the old land but they’ll be back there soon and they will round them up one by one. They don’t know about the alien business and he wonders how they will react.

Doc: all the displays are in the hall though

Scar: It’s okay, I think?

Scar: Not like they don’t know about the shenanigans lately

Doc sighed. Looks like he’s defeated this time. He turned to leave to open the main door but he felt something warm on his hand. He looked back and saw Grian snuggling on it like a plush toy. He tried to pull away gently but Grian only whimpered and latched more. “What am I going to do with you?”

Scar tapped his foot on the ground. Doc is taking too long. Not that the hermits are getting annoyed but it’s been minutes since he last sent the message. Some hermits resorted to sitting on the grassy patch of the area and some remained on their feet. He’s thankful that Cub came with some of his cakes to keep them from being bored. “When did this happen anyway?” Tango asked from behind him. His clothing is askew as he immediately flew off to the Area because of the news.

“This morning.” He looked at his communicator impatiently and back to the iron doors. Two hermits in elytra passed overheard before landing on the grassy patch. It was Mumbo and Iskall whom he presumed that came from Sahara. Mumbo still has redstone stains on his hand and Iskall turned around to burn, wait, burn? Iskall turned around to burn the diorite that he found on his inventory. Oh well, typical strange Swede.

Smoke rose from the hangar area and the door opened. It’s been a while since it was opened and no one dusted it yet. As Doc came to the scene, several hermits gasped. Doc walked slowly to the group. His face unreadable and his pace is slow. It’s not his appearance that made them gasp. It was the small figure on his arms. It was Grian, his eyes are blinking slowly because of the haze of sleep and his hand is gripping on Doc’s coat. He turned his face to the group and cowered, pressing his face on Doc’s coat. “Welcome to Area 77.”

The Hermits welcomed themselves to the Area and made themselves home for a while. Cub set up a small kitchen for them to eat and now cooking with Cleo and Joe. Meanwhile the redstoners of the land is on their quest to unravel the mystery of the time machine. It looks like a normal man made machine for them but this effect was hypothetically with all their science fiction knowledge, not supposed to happen at all.

Stress has Grian on her arms; she has not placed him down the moment Doc passed Grian to her. Tango and Zedaph are the same with Impulse and Ren who were both enjoying the small play that the two are making. The normal dead silence of Area 77 was filled with the giggles of baby Ren and baby Impulse and occasional babbles of baby Grian.

Now that Scar thought about it, it’s been awhile since the hermits got a get together. That being said is the Civil war. It was a fun war but none being like this: eating and working together. Just friends being friends are gathering around.

“Everything seemed to be normal”, Xisuma concluded. He has his hands on several materials that the time machine is made off. He and the other hermits have it dismantled to know what it was made off and there was no clue on it about what happened. “Are you sure?” Scar asked, he knelt on the floor as his darling cat nuzzles on him.

“Yeah, it was a normal time machine. Aside from the fact that it doesn’t have redstone on it, it was normal.” He placed his book out and showed Scar the whole sketch of the machine starting from top to bottom. Xisuma noted it out before piecing the time machine. In that way, they’ll be able to assemble it back later. That’s another alien mystery to them. When they hauled the time machine to A77, there was no redstone too.

Maybe it was really science and magic. Knowing Grian, that man (or should I say baby) is full of mystery and this is just one of them. As they know it, Salmon head and Poultry man are still unsolved. “I have something else to show you.” Scar remembered the odd looking clock earlier. He beckoned Xisuma to follow him to the table from where he and Doc had some drinks earlier and he passed him the clock.

Upon seeing it Xisuma stiffened. His eyes widened behind his helmet and his ‘oh no’ came out as a broken whisper. “X?” The clock is familiar. “Where did you get this?” he asked. His voice is low and almost coming out of his mouth like a growl. Scar was baffled and pointed at the dismantled time machine.

Suddenly, the lights all around the area 77 started to open and close. False and the other got their swords ready and a cold, sinister laughter caused them to move towards the middle of the room, standing next to each other. “Show yourself”, Xisuma growled. The trio let out a scared whimper and it caused Stress to press Grian on her protectively.

“No need to be mad!~”

They all looked up to the source of the voice. On the top of the hall, near the ceiling was Evil X and his glory. He sit on a cursed portal and he got his hand on a red apple. “Do you like my gift, hermits?”


	3. Evil Xisuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made Evil X more trickster like in this one. He taunts Xisuma a lot and cause a lot of troubles. I'll add more Mama Stress in the future and maybe more character fluff like what I did on Doc.

“Do you like my gifts Hermits?”

The coldness of the room increased tenfold as heard they familiar voice. Sure they are used with the mischief that Grian carries around with him but this one is just the type of mischief that one ‘oops’ could mean that they’ve successfully conquered the world. Well, mostly because this one spells 20% mischief and 70% doom while the average prankster prayers are 40% mischief and 60% fun. In other words, this guy is the type of guy that you’ll be walking on egg shells while you’re with him.

Xisuma raised his sword up as his counterpart materialized. He’s pretty sure that he banned him earlier this year but here he is again, prancing around the server. The other hermits are used to him being around and messing with him but they don’t really know the things that he can do. “What are you doing here Ex?” he asked.

The cursed portal around him dematerialized and he vanished in thin air only to appear in a split second behind Xisuma to whisper. “You asked for me, so here I am.” Ex appeared, this time a few steps away from the group. Alarmed, Iskall and False slowly inched their way to where Tango, Stress and Zed are standing. The rest of the hermits can protect themselves if a fight breaks but not these three little people for sure.

He sighed as Xisuma could only harden his stare at him. “Come on, you can pretend that you missed me”, he taunted. “Fine, fine. You don’t like my gift? What if I do this to them instead?” The apple of his hand levitated inches above his hand. Joe could only think of one mythological story that has the said fruit on it, the apple of discord.

The goddess Eris tossed an apple of the feast of the gods which the inscription ‘’to be fair’’ on it. The said apple caused a quarrel among goddesses and later on the Trojan War. Joe knew for sure that the story doesn’t have a connection on what is happening at the moment but he know that whatever Ex is about to do it will end up in trouble.

Ex closed his hand to a fist and the apple pulverized. Alarmed, Iskall and False stepped in front of Tango, Zed and Stress. Tango has his sword ready but with Ren on his arms, he won’t be able to fight without letting the tyke go. “Do you want it better? I can do it.” He started slowly moving forward and with that Xisuma teleported the group out of the area 77.

Zedaph found himself being enveloped by light and then the hot rays of the sun. He opened his eyes and found himself on the shopping district in front of the iTrade. They’re back to the old world. It’s not abandoned but with the others not there it feels as if they did. He pulled Ren away from him, just enough to create a space for the de-aged hermit to move properly. The moment Xisuma suddenly teleported them, Zed acted out his instincts and pressed Ren to his chest protectively, looking around he knew Stress and Tango did the same.

He ran his thumb on Ren’s cheek which Ren answered with a small giggle. He could only smile knowing that Ren is alright and he did not crushed him when he panicked. Ren, much like any other toddlers, he began gnawing on Zed’s finger. The little hippie could be hungry but he doesn’t know it because he was literally an adult earlier this morning.

“Guys!” False came running to their direction. Zed looked around for a second, it was odd. They didn’t teleported in one place, they were separated. Stress was teleported near the turtle shop while Tango was in front of the Ink. False was followed by Iskall who is shooting arrows behind him. “We need all to run now!” Zedaph eyed the sky for a moment. The clouds are low and moving rapidly. It looks as if they are trying to escape the skies but there’s no wind, it’s all dry. A storm is coming.

With the group out, Ex stopped walking and started to chuckle. That cruel chuckle developed into a full laughter. It was not a laughter that is full of mirth or the kind of laughter that you hear when a prank went successful. It was a mocking laughter that is coming out of his mouth. “Hope that you made the right choice buddy.” With that, Ex disappeared again. The remaining hermits in area 77 were left in silence. What the hell just happened there?

Xisuma found his legs struggling to keep himself up, gave up and crumbles to the floor. The hermits around him are now looking around and it was just him on the floor. He felt the anger and adrenaline left his body but it was immediately replaced by something else. What it fear? No, he knew fear. The feeling was too strong he didn’t even noticed Joe and Cleo pulling him up and to the nearest bench so he could sit properly.

The place is so silent, at least not inside his head. His legs are numb and all voices and noise his ears can pick up are coming in as muffled. His visor also felt brighter like someone calibrated it without him knowing. He shook his head and tried to move his focus on something else. That feeling is coming too fast its wreaking havoc on his chest. 

He pulled the communicator from his waist to check the others. They were teleported to the old world like he wanted. That lace is safer and there are more hiding spots there if they need to hide. He tapped the communicator for closer view of where they are and they seem to be running? “Doc, do you have computers that I can use?”

He heard Wels saying that the horizon seemed to be dark but he payed no mind with him and walked towards the computer. But before it could even happen, his communicator beeped.

Iskall85 blew up

Stress yelped as the impact of the creeper’s explosion. She bit her lip and look back to see a crater. She made a head count and the buddy of hers, Iskall is not there. At the same time, multiple communicators beeped. “This is why you need to light up your shop!” False shouted at Tango who only rolled his eyes. “You can scold me later! We need a place to camp!”

Night is about to fall soon and a storm is now slowly raging at them. Stress knew it will be dangerous to fly at this time. Sure it will save them from the mobs that spawn on land but it will not save them from lightning that will strike mercilessly. “We will not be able to leave this place! We need to find the closest shelter!”

Python and Jevin’s houses are still far. They could sprint but that will alarm the de-aged hermits more. The group found themselves on Sherlock House. Tango resorted on breaking the front door of the place so they could all go in fast. There are more mobs in the place tonight some are even armored.

Zedaph: Can someone sleep?

False has been on Zedaph’s communicator for a while but no one is answering her. Either they are not answering it purposely or that they are fighting Ex who is on the loose. She turned around and to the warmth of the place. She has never been inside Sherlock Grian’s home, let alone went near it. “Still no contact?” Stress asked. She sat on the floor with Grian and Impulse on her lap. False took the space next to her, passing the communicator to Zedaph.

“Still none.”

“It’s been an hour. The only thing they need to do is to sleep.”

The blonde remained silent. She could shout at someone to sleep but with Ex being out there, the chances of her request being approved will be low. She wishes that she took a shulker full of supply with her before she went to the Area77. She could have crafted a bed and let someone in this group sleep. Or even make a small campfire to warm them up properly.

They could sleep without the beds but it doesn’t count as something that could reset the time. Ugh, this world and its mechanics. “They are telling us to wait now.” Tango entered the room with his hand on his communicator. Not even a moment later, a tall man walked towards the door of the office. His hands were stained with dust and a majestic beard reigns on his face.

“You kids called?”

Tinfoilchef placed his pickaxe down and a smile made way to his face. “The Vault is now open for visitors.”


End file.
